


Tough Luck

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Pre-1881, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune doesn't always favor the bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the March 2015 monthly prompt (Unlucky) on Watson's Woes.

As the red-faced publican shouted to the raucous crowd that the betting pool was now open, Watson frowned into his half-empty glass and considered his options.

While he was no stranger to boxing, he felt more at home betting on the turf and not the ring--for all the good _that_ had done him of late. Still, one never knew. Perhaps a change of venue would bring about a change of luck.

His fourth ale and the excited chatter that he was able to pick out from the drunken throng surrounding him were encouraging him to take the risk. A professional in his prime with a sound record, against some little-known amateur who apparently looked like he barely belonged in his weight class? Watson liked those odds.

Besides, if he played it safe tonight and didn't put his money down, what would he have to look forward to but taking the long journey back to his empty hotel room all the sooner?

His mind was made up. Watson downed the remainder of his drink, determinedly limped over to the publican, and bet the month's rent on McMurdo.


End file.
